Through the Deserts of Destiny
by FrogLoveGuru
Summary: Jack has finally found a soulmate in Ashi, but can he finally feel happiness again?


Before we begin, i must thank my good friend "Law", for without his brilliant mind and help, this story wouldn't be able to exist.

* * *

Jack and Ashi are living their sexual lives as usual, having great sex and beating bad guys, but mostly having sex. Jack loves Ashi's body and how it feels when his cock is inside her. She also smells like pepperoni.

Jack, speaking in his usual tone of wisdom: Ashi can we fuck right now?

Ashi, as the strong and independent woman she is: Yes fuck me like I'm your 50 year old right hand.

Right there, in the middle of the desert, they started fucking. Jack inserts his secret samurai sword in Ashi's crusty pussy. He thrusts hard into her, like he's done on his old motorcycle for many years.

Ashi: Fuck me, samurai, fuck me! – She said, her voice starting to break. – Thrust your time travelling sword into me like you'd do with Aku! Destroy my barely legal pussy with your 50-year-old cock!

Ashi starts screaming and moaning so much she didn't even notice she needed to use the potty room. Suddenly she pooped herself during the sex, and shit starts falling off her butt,falling into Jack's legs, and also mixing in with Jack's cock and her vagina, giving them a burning feeling in their nether parts. Jack gets even harder with this and starts thrusting her own shit into her vagina, the pain making him even hornier.

Jack:Oh gods, please forgive me, but this is too god!

Ashi: Yes, Jack! Keep going! **MURDER MY VAGINA JUST LIKE YOU MURDERED MY SISTERS!**

This made Ashi and Jack even hornier, and they started to go even faster, screaming like enraged primates on heat. Ashi's pussy starts becoming Black and burning Jack's cock even end up cumming over painfully all the poop and the black mass, right there in the desert.

Jack: Ashi, what the fuck is happening?

Ashi finishes turning into a vaguely human black african person. A penis falls down from her vagina's inside and she runs after Jack to put it on him. Unfortunately for her, Jack was into this. He let her penetrate his butt with her black dick.

Ashi puts Jack on all fours and starts penetrating Jack hard and fast, the friction starting to make his ass bleed, and Ashi's cock burn. Jack was getting a bit worried, the pain was good, but things might not end so well IF she keeps up.

Jack: Ashi, you're going too fast! **YOU'RE BURNING MY ASS!**

But she only smiled in a strangely familiar way, as two flaming eyebrows appeared above her eyes.

Ashi?: **FOOLISH SAMURAI! THIS IS EXACTLY MY PLAN!** – said a voice combination between Aku and Ashi's voice.

Jack: AKU?!

Aku!Ashi: YES, FOOLISH SAMURAI – Aku's voice echoed once more, as He (she? It?) started to thrust his girldick even harder into Jack's fleshy sheath, now bleeding and full of Burns and pus. Jack screamed. – THIS IS MY PLAN, FOR I'VE FINALLY LEARNED MY LESSON. – Aku said, while slapping Jack's burned buttocks and laughing at his suffering. – I must say, Scaramouch failed in killing you, but at least He gave me useful information!

Jack: Scaramouch is alive?! – said Jack, completely shocked. He had killed Scaramouch! He even made sure to use whathever body parts He found as dildos afterwards!

Ashi's blackened face contorted into a devilish smile, getting more and more similar to Aku's face.

Aku!Ashi:Oh no, he's not alive, Samurai, you need not to worry. – Aku said calmly. – For Ol' Scaramouch wanted a bit of the... **AKOCK**! HAHAHAHAHA! – Aku laughed wildly, while thrusting even harder into Jack's poopyhole and apreciating once more his screams of pain.

Jack: You'll never get away with this, AKU! – Jack screamed, between moans, at Aku, pointing at the demon without outright facing him, as He didn't want Aku to see his satisfaction.

Aku started laughing again, this time even more.

Aku!Ashi: Haven't you noticed yet, Samurai? I've already WON! – Aku triumphantly said, turning Ashi's right hand into a blade and cutting a bit of Jack's buttcheck and leg. Jack screamed with pain. – You can't do anything to me, for IF you kill me, you kill your little girlfriend! – He laughed again, turning Ashi's left hand into a drill, and stabbing Jack's other buttcheck with force, then proceeding to drill jack's buttcheck, destroying some of Jack's butt-muscles. – And i am punishing her for her betrayal, by cucking her with her own body! She can feel it, but it is I, AKU, Who is really fucking you, Samurai! – Aku stopped to check something behind him for a minute, then made Ashi's head approach Jack's head and kissed him quickly and deeply. – You might even say i'm **AKUCKING HER**!

Jack: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Jack screamed, but was interrupted by Aku pulling out. Trying to use this moment to attack Aku, Jack lunged at him, but was quickly immobilized again, this time on his back, using his dark tentacles. – Unhand me!

Aku!Ashi Oh no, Samurai, i have plans for you. – He took something from Ashi's left foot and shoved into Jack's anushole. Jack noticed quickly what it was – Sand and worms! Jack could feel the sand burning and inflamming Jack's anus. But that wasn't everything, Jack could also feel the worms moving inside him, slowly. While it hurt, it also made Jack a bit more horny.

Aku once again penetrated Jack's bootiehole with his demoncock, and while He laughed, formed 12 more arms. He used two of them to force Jack to look at him, two to fondle Jack's nipples, another two to torture once again Jack's buttcheeks, four of them He used to Milk Jack's cock and balls in a forceful manner, and the final two, full of sand, worms and alcohol, to triple penetrate Jack's bootiehole together with his Akock.

Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Aku!Ashi: **YES SAMURAI, SUFFER FOR YOU FOOLISHNESS! SUFFER BY MY DEMONIC COCK!**

Aku, seemingly excited by Jack's suffering, starts fucking the samurai even harder, his laugh louder and crazier by the second. Jack started to feel his asshole rupturing, as Aku conjured a fourth cock and started singing about some echdina, but he couldn't hear it properly, as his head was feeling lighter and lighter, his vision fading, but his cock harder than ever. Was he going to die like this? Being sodomized by his arch-nemesis? Frankly... at this point... he didn't care. He heard from Aku, who seemed to be far away from him (or maybe it was work of his lightheadedness? He didn't really care) something about releasing his coup de grâce, and then felt both his cock and abdomen exploding, in an orgasmic manner. After that, his vision started to fade even more, and he felt tired... but tried to open his eyes again. With his last strength, he saw that he lost, Aku had mortally wounded him, and he had failed everyone he ever met. With those pained thoughts, Jack died a horrible death.

In his violent bloodlust, Aku, still controlling his daughter's body, proceeded to fuck every one of his enemies to death, and having ended them, he proceeded to fuck his own underlings, and when those died, he fucked himself to death.


End file.
